


July 17th 2011

by talexUSWNTlove



Category: USWNT - Fandom, talex - Fandom, woso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talexUSWNTlove/pseuds/talexUSWNTlove





	July 17th 2011

It the night of July 17th, 2011. The night that the US had lost to Japan on penalty kicks in the WWC final. Tobin Heath was standing on the balcony of her 20th floor hotel room crying. It was her fault they had lost the game. It was her fault that she and the rest of the team had silver medals around their necks and not gold. It was her fault that they might never win gold. And most of all, it was her fault that she had to hear Alex Morgan cry herself to sleep that night. These were the thoughts that wouldn't leave her head as she stood grasping her medal in her hands with the soft summer’s night breeze blowing on her face. She felt a tear run down her nose and drop onto her shiny silver medal. Her small second place medal. She couldn't handle it anymore. She grew weak from sobbing and fell to the balcony floor, covering her face in her knees. She threw her medal on the hard concrete of the balcony and wished for it to be gold. She felt someone sit down next to her, she looked up to find her roommate and best friend, Alex sitting by her side. Alex didn’t say anything. She just offered her some whiskey out of a flask and cried with her best friend. Alex put her silver medal next to Tobin’s and wrapped her arm around the small midfielder and they cried until they could not cry anymore and when they were done crying, they drank.


End file.
